


“佳话”

by Sally0805



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sally0805/pseuds/Sally0805
Summary: 有些人最初的遇见就注定是宿敌，友谊利益面前能值多少呢？熟黑熟白谁能判定，有些时候看到的不一定就是真相……
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	“佳话”

从前一人姓沈名烨 笑容明媚如秋末的蜜橘甜入人心 长的很是俊俏 声音脆生生的说出话时比幼童还要稚嫩几分，天真烂漫一脸人畜无害模样 偏偏身世很苦自幼外出谋生，所有人见了都心生怜爱，说他可爱的紧。

可沈烨从外地回来后突然性情大变 变得寡淡似乎一切都提不起兴致。待其及弈之年，在街上偶然闲逛看见了一个比他年长的生人，凤目微颤 眼尾泛红 雄雌难辨。那人似与人戏。其未见笑之美者。

本以无缘再见，谁承想那人竟搬到与他相近的府邸，心中很是欢喜。可叹好景不长，那人过于讨喜生的煞是好看 很快 诸女皆倾慕于他 手为荷包赠之。

于是乎沈烨不再窃喜，善妒让他心生郁结终日闷闷不乐。他不甘想法设法与其接近。知矣其复姓濮阳名戦，其名杀伐之意甚浓，人却是温顺良善，然而善者亦有人不好。

濮阳戦将沈烨当成知音挚友，甚至不惜夺下抚仙琴 【额（“琴头”上部） 临岳（琴的最高部分） 龙池凤沼（琴底部的两槽）用上古檀木精华所造 琴弦是极寒之地绝物冰蚕丝浸于水中 将海棠磨粉 混于蚕丝挲成线】送于其做生辰礼物。

可沈烨善妒 想起过往被人冷落非但没有丝毫感激之情反而好恶不分，伙同濮阳戦的仇敌将其杀/害，答应事成之后给他一大笔银两。沈烨亲手将刀刺入濮阳戦心口处，友人的背叛让濮阳戦心如死灰，绝望着不知是笑还是该哭:“我早知你心但还是选择相信 相信你是一个纯良的人……是我高估了人性，友情在利益面前不值一提。”

濮阳戦死/后，庄子的人自发哀悼 沈烨也换上丧服进行默哀 他是哭的最大声的那个……之后，沈烨处处模仿濮阳戦 笑容、神态、衣着说是忘不了故人。

村庄的人见了无一不被他们的“友情”所感动甚至赋诗传为佳话。  
“古有王子安天涯若比邻，今有豫沈郎不忘故人情。”

人皆以为，我哭是不忘君，视汝为幸矣，其实不过欲杀/汝，为君。

**Author's Note:**

> 算个小故事吧，很短，很多东西来不及细思和推究多多包涵。没有指代任何人，纯属有感而发。感谢阅读(｡>∀<｡)


End file.
